kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Potion
The is an item that appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. In Kingdom Hearts, it restores 30 HP to one party member, in Kingdom Hearts II, it restores 40% of one party member's max HP, and in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it restores 30% of one party member's max HP. Drops ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'Potion': Air Soldier (2%), Bandit (2%), Shadow (1%) A Shadow drops a Potion 5% of the time in Destiny Islands, and does not drop potions in Dive to the Heart, or inside the World of Chaos., Soldier (2%) ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Potion': Dusk (10%)At the Simulated Twilight Town, the Dusk drops a Potion 10% of the time., Undead Pirate A (10%) ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *'Potion': Shadow (10%)Shadows only drop potions during missions 02, 05, 07, 08, 09, 21, 22, 23, 26, 27, 28, 29, and 35.: Dire Plant (10% or 15%)Dire Plants drop potions at a 10% rate during missions 03, 04, 05, 08, 09, and 12 but they drop potions at a 15% rate during missions 15, 16, and 21. Watchers (10%)Watchers drop potions during missions 08 and 11.. Deserter (10%)Deserters drop potions during mission 13.. Possessor (10%)Possessors drop potions during missions 20, 21, 22, and 26. Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts'' *PotionsIn Kingdom Hearts potions can be bought from Huey, Dewey, and Louie's item shop for 25 munny Donald Duck has two potions when he joins your party, Goofy has three potions when he joins the party, Tarzan has three potions when he joins the party, Aladdin has four potions when he joins the party, Ariel has three potions when she joins the party, Jack Skellington has one potion when he joins the party, Peter Pan has three potions when he joins the party, Beast has two potions when he joins the party, crate in Dive to the Heart, win by defeating Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka (Bosses), win by defeating Riku (Boss), chest in Traverse Town alleyway, chest in Traverse Town alleyway, blue trinity near mushrooms in Wonderland, two potions from plant in Wonderland Bizarre Room, barrel in Deep Jungle campsite, blue trinity in Monstro mouth. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Potion'In Kingdom Hearts II, the Potion can be purchased for 40 Munny at Wantz's Item Shop and sold for 10 Munny.: Chest at the Station of Serenity; chest at the Station of Calling; two chests at the Central Station (Roxas); two chests at the Sunset Terrace (Roxas); two chests at the Mansion: Foyer (Roxas); chest at the Mansion: Dining Room (Roxas); chest at The Old Mansion; two chests at the Market Street: Tram Common; chest at The Woods; chest at The Tower. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *Potions appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days in the form of 1x1 equip-able panels. The potion panel is given as a reward for Mission 04: Learn how to use magic, Mission 08: Eliminate the Watchers, Mission 10: Prove your endurance, and Mission 28: Collect hearts. You can buy them from the Moogle Shop for ninety Heart Points and you get free potions from the shop when you obtain five Mission Crowns. Notes and References See Also * Item Cards * Hi-Potion * Mega-Potion fr:Potion Category:Kingdom Hearts Items Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Items Category:Kingdom Hearts II Items Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Items Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Items Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Items